ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Winston Zeddemore
"I love this town!" - ''Winston Zeddemore; Ghostbusters'' Dr.GBTVGReferenceWinstonZeddemoreRV03.jpg Winston Zeddemore was the fourth member to join the Ghostbusters. He saw a job advertisement in the wanted ads, and replied. He was not one of the original three Ghostbusters, so in some promotional medias he isn't promoted with the rest. He appears in all major forms of Ghostbusters Franchise, however like Ray and Peter was a guest on Extreme Ghostbusters. Personality Out of the four, Winston is perhaps the most conventional. He is the common man of the Ghostbusters. He is a responsible dependable person, however as shown in the jail in Ghostbusters he does think for himself. His Christian background shows sometimes in ethical issues, and may be partly why he is so dependable. Winston takes over the mechanical aspect of Ecto-1, leaving Ray more time to work with Egon and build new equipment. As a part of his employment interview, he was asked if he believed in many paranormal activities and phenomena, but he said that he'd believe anything as long as there was a steady paycheck involved. He is also a Christian and discussed the apocalypse with Ray and convinced him that judgment day might not be just a myth. According to the official Ghostbusters: The Video Game strategy guide, he is the most spiritual and religious of the Ghostbusters. Additionally, he loves New York city. Winston is something of an everyman who is generally more practical and down-to-earth than his teammates. History Ghostbusters Unlike the other three Ghostbusters, Winston was not originally a university professor. Winston applied for the job late in the movie after business started to pick up. As part of the interviewing process, Janine asked him if he believed in many things paranormal, to which he said he would believe anything as long as the pay was good. Nonetheless, Winston was hired by Ray instantly; though it may have been since he was the only one who applied for the job. Before applying to the Ghostbusters, he had went to Air Force Command ECM school, and had a black belt in karate, and was a small arms expert.08/5/1983 Script, p.29 via Spook Central10/7/1983 Script, p.56 via Spook CentralMueller, Richard (August 1985). Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, p. 136. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. Ray says: "Very impressive. Strategic Air Force Command ECM school... black belt in karate... small-arms expert... as far as I'm concerned, Mr. Zeddemore, you're hired." Throughout most of the movie, Winston was merely being trained for his new job, with Egon and Ray showing him how the storage facility worked, as well as explaining the ins and outs of P.K.E. surges. He also seemed confident in his ability to use a Proton Pack. Despite being a newcomer, Winston had some very interesting theories about the supernatural. Winston actually talked with Ray about how he wondered if all these ghosts were a sign of the apocalypse, to which Ray was silent with apprehension. Winston already bore witness(before the mayor's chamber and councilmen), about having seen first-hand the unexplained, super and paranatural. Winston had a major first encounter with the supernatural when he witnessed a storm of ghosts blow off the roof of the firehouse and escape. He and his team worked their way up to Dana's apartment battled Gozer in the form of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. After the evil god was defeated, Winston vigorously exclaimed that he loved the town. Ghostbusters II ]] Winston lost his job as a Ghostbuster after the team was forced out of business after they were hit with a number of charges and lawsuits (including a judicial restraining order which banned the Ghostbusters from performing services as paranormal investigators and eliminators) due to the large amount of collateral damage caused by the battle with Gozer. Like the other members of his team, Winston was forced to take up another job. Winston and Ray kept their Ghostbuster uniforms and acted as birthday entertainers, singing and dancing to their classic song at parties. Unfortunately, the Ghostbusters had become all but a relic of the past and had very little success in their new jobs. Often times Winston and Ray were jeered and heckled by children they were entertaining for. Frustrated, Winston declared to Ray he was "tired of taking abuse from over-privileged 9-year-olds" and that "Ghostbusters doesn't exist." Fortune however turned around for the Ghostbusters after their judicial restraining order was rescinded during a confrontation Peter, Ray, and Egon had in a courtroom with the Scoleri Brothers. With the Ghostbusters back in business Winston managed to return to the team full time. Winston helped Ray and Egon investigate the mysterious river of slime under the city. He joined the rest of the team in the final battle against Vigo. The Mood slime which fueled "ugly" Vigo (as he called him)-reminded Winston of Jell-O, a dessert he hated. Ghostbusters: The Video Game ]] In between the Vigo incident and Thanksgiving 1991, Winston acquires his doctorate. He mentions that he "pretty much lived" in the museum's exhibit on ancient Egypt while working on getting it,GBTVGReferenceWinstonZeddemoreRV03.jpg so it could be assumed his degree is in Egyptology or History. On his day off, Winston went to go see a performance of the Aida opera. However, the Psi Energy Pulse officially cancelled his plans. After Janine delivered the message, Winston left to meet up with the other Ghostbusters at the Sedgewick Hotel. He endured four hours of traffic but made it to the hotel just in time to sight the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. During their final confrontation, Ivo Shandor mocks Winston, saying that he always thought Winston was the "slow" one of the group, much to Winston's surprise. When Shandor is destroyed, everyone flees the mausoleum. Winston carries the exorcised Mayor Mulligan outside until he regains consciousness. Secondary Canon History IDW Comic Series Before becoming a Ghostbuster, Winston was enlisted in the U.S. Marine Corps. He trained at the Marine Corps Recruit Depot Parris Island under Staff Sergeant Adams and was repeatedly warned never to lose his temper in a fight. In late 1989, Winston attended the Ghostbusters' trial at the Thurgood Marshall U.S. Courthouse and tried to provide moral support. Winston didn't have much faith in Louis clearing them of any wrongdoing and could tell Judge Wexler already made his decision. He stepped out into the hall and noticed two police officers with some of the Psychomagnotheric Slime. They got angry when Winston tried to warn them and went on a tirade about how the Ghostbusters were a headache to the city. One officer even suggested Winston should be brought up on charges, too. The slime absorbed the negative emotions and Mama Scoleri manifested. The officers thought it was cheap publicity stunt to garner sympathy. They pulled their guns and told Mama to freeze. Mama was amused and attacked them. Winston returned to where he parked Ecto-1 out front and remembered the police stripped the car after the others were arrested. He managed to find one Trap and returned inside. With no other choice, Winston pulled a "Venkman" and mocked Mama. She took the bait, charged and Winston trapped her. He found the other Ghostbusters. Ray told him about busting the Scoleri Brothers in the courtroom. Winston figured out the ghost he trapped was their mother, Mama Scoleri. While in Purgatory, Winston was reunited with one of his old girlfriends, Janelle. She drowned at a young age. It took Winston several years to deal with the tragedy and open up his heart again. Their romance immediately was rekindled as they remembered what they liked the most about each other: Winston admired Janelle's unwavering optimism and Janelle liked they way Winston kissed. A week after escaping Purgatory, Winston bid farewell to Janelle as she and Jiff returned back to the other side. After Koza'Rai attacked the Ghostbusters, Winston was the first to ally with Rachel Unglighter. He remained in the present and helped ferry civilians underground until Rachel returned with the other Ghostbusters. Winston's weapon of choice was a sledgehammer. While spying on Koza'Rai, Winston sighted them and later liberated them from their prison. Underground, Winston armed them with their gear and reassured Peter that Rachel could be trusted. It is unknown if Winston was paid his alleged overtime or Ray's request for a raise was granted. Content with just sitting back and drinking over the Christmas holiday, Winston was excited when he was called in to help with a case involving Woodrow Wainwright Fraser III in exchange for a $10,000 bonus. Winston later found out Fraser offered the other three a total of $4 million. Outraged by their deception, Winston quit the team. However, the Ghost of Christmas Past and Ghost of Christmas Future explained what was really going on to Ray, Winston, and Egon. After the case concluded, Winston figured the $4 million deal was a ploy, as well. During a bust at a local high school, Winston dodged falling debris thanks to a warning from a nearby substitute teacher named Tiyah Clarke. The two had instant chemistry and Tiyah soon told him about her own supernatural problems. Winston and Peter agreed to investigate her apartment and met the ghost of Ballard Wright. At Tiyah's behest, Winston asked Egon if he could make some equipment that wouldn't do so much physical damage. The Arm Mounted Proton Packs were invented. However, the equipment failed to confine Wright. Impatient with the situation, Winston spoke directly to Wright and got him to willingly disperse. Winston then spend Valentine's Day with Tiyah. At an Independence Day Con, Winston and Peter were tasked with distracting D'Orka while Egon tried to get some help. He wasn't able to improvise fake terms as quickly as Peter was, in order to convince cosplayers to lend them their costumes. While on his own vacation, Winston was called back when the team realized Janine took Winston's Proton Pack to go on a solo unsanctioned bust at a Halloween gala. Sometime before the Infestation began, Winston became the sole user of a new piece of equipment, the Proton Pistol due to his accuracy and precision compared to the others. After hearing Alan Crendall talk about a family curse, Winston assured him it was just a standard haunting and elected to investigate for him. Winston accepted Alan's Baklava delivery as payment. Winston took Peter along with him on the bust and they discovered the entity was Slimer. An hour or two later, Winston and Peter finally trapped Slimer. After meeting Jim Silver and challenging his claim, Winston revealed he was taking law courses in his off time just in case ghostbusting gigs ever dried up again. In light of Ray's kidnapping and new information on Idulnas, Winston strapped on a Prototype Pack. At the Fort Wayne job, Winston helped confine Major-General Anthony Wayne and convinced that there was both no war for him to fight nor a reason for him to start a new one. Winston offered him peace in the form of a Trap. Wayne eventually relented and surrendered. As Wayne was trapped, Winston saluted him and Wayne reciprocated. But Peter ruined the moment. During the fall, Winston and Ray went out on an early morning call to a waste treatment facility. While they were successful, Winston was punched by a fist of living sewage. After the bust, he went to recuperate at the apartment of Tiyah Clarke, whom he was still dating. With Tiyah's help, Winston got a score of 87 on his latest exam. He only had a year and a half left to go in his law studies. Winston was keen on having both a Honorary Doctorate and a Law Degree. Tiyah was hoping he was cut back on his time as a Ghostbuster or even outright stop and become a lawyer. Winston, however, accepted the inherent danger of being a Ghostbusters long ago. Before Christmas, Winston proposed to Tiyah near Shepherd's Books on Fifth Avenue. She accepted. They proceeded to the Firehouse to drop off Christmas presents before they went to Connecticut to visit Tiyah's parents. However, the ghost of Staff Sergeant Adams had other plans. He used the Ghost Kid as bait and lured the Ghostbusters to an old bust in Brooklyn. Winston was separated from the others and forced to face Adams one-on-one. He exploited Adams' temper by taunting him into hand-to-hand combat. Adams took the bait and Winston used his Trap to capture him. A few hours later, Winston and Tiyah were on the last train to Connecticut. She was apprehensive a ghost specifically targeted Winston. Months later, in February, Winston was taken by a red demon while he was home in his apartment. He awoke in another dimension with the other Ghostbusters. Winston implored Ray and Egon to get to work on finding a way home. After successfully creating a rip in the dimensional fabric and returning home to New York, Winston was shocked to learn months passed. He borrowed Janine's phone to call Tiyah but Peter stopped him on account it be better to ease in the news of his not being dead. Winston begrudgingly admitted he was right. After the Collectors incident was resolved, Winston resumed his relationship with Tiyah but things were awkward. They went out on a picnic in Central Park near the Jagiello Grunwald Monument. Winston didn't believe quitting the Ghostbusters would take him away from the "circle of crazy" and reaffirmed he loved both his job and Tiyah. Later in the summer, Winston answered a call from The Olive in Las Vegas. In exchange for taking on a case, they offered a free trip. Winston was assured when Ray felt the ghost they described was going to be an easy bust. Winston and Tiyah took off for a weekend vacation. After settling into their room, Tiyah found the upgraded Compact Pack. Winston came clean and told the truth. To his surprise, Tiyah was calm about the lie. Winston tracked the Vegas Ghost to the hotel's basement and gave chase after it manifested behind him. Winston pursued him to the second floor where the ghost combined meats in the kitchen and possessed the Meat Golem. With discretion out the window, the bust crashed into a banquet room and interrupted the Ivo Shandor Awards. After evacuating the attendees, Winston tried blast the golem but the Compact Pack wouldn't fire. He retreated into a hotel room and called Egon for help. After taking care of a loose wire, Winston shot a Boson Dart through the wall and blew up the Meat Golem then trapped the ghost. The Olive Manager threatened to sue the Ghostbusters but Winston went into offensive mode and offered the manager the chance to call it even or release the ghost and sue The Olive for breach of contract by withholding information on a work hazard. The manager confessed he lied about the ghost being benign and took the first choice. Winston happily left the manager's office for a massage. During Halloween, the Ghostbusters encountered Stingy Jack and The Devil in Central Park. Since Winston wore a crucifix and/or was the truest of true believers, the Devil couldn't touch him. Jack exploited this development and jumped on top of Winston's pack. He activated Winston's Trap and let himself get captured in order to finally attain eternal rest. In the springtime, Winston and Tiyah got married at the Loeb Boathouse in Central Park. The Blood Rain began to preoccupy Winston's thoughts. The idea of rivers literally running red like in the Bible alarmed him. He just wanted to keep Tiyah safe no matter what and suggested they continue with the honeymoon to Bermuda but Tiyah talked some sense into him. They were interrupted by three Talking Pigeons outside. Winston inquired if Tiyah had the Ghost Taser with her in the room. He captured one of the pigeons and took it with him to the Firehouse for further study. As the Ghostbusters walked up to the roof of Dana's apartment, Winston trapped the Judge Ghost then was stopped by his future self. Future Winston wasn't going to say anything at first but decided to reveal Winston would be the one to deal with Tiamat and he would "figure it out when the time is right." During the Hart Island incident, Ron Alexander blasted Vigo and was tossed. Winston grabbed Ray's Slime Blower and slimed the Hart Island Ghosts protecting Vigo. Winston's idea worked out and the ghosts were freed from Vigo's control. They swarmed him and the threat ended. Back at the Firehouse, Winston asked Kylie if she found anything that could be used to deal with Tiamat. Kylie only found a general entry about appeasing deities with sacrifice. Winston armed himself with the Compact Pack while Egon and Peter used Arm Mounted Proton Packs on the possessed Ray. When that failed, they switch to Proton Packs but they still couldn't save Ray. In the basement, Tiamat emerged the victor against Gozer and remained in sole control of Ray's body. She began to punch the Containment Unit hull. With no other options left, Winston turned to Kylie's research. Winston offered his life as a sacrifice in hopes it would appease Tiamat and she would leave their plane of existence. Tiamat was intrigued and accepted. Winston ripped some live wires out a panel and ordered to Tiamat to leave Earth. Winston electrocuted himself with the circuit box wires and died. He soon found himself outside the pearly gates of Heaven but was approached by Tiamat. She did not find his death to be a true sacrifice and preferred him to live to face the consequences of his choice. Tiamat insisted he choose another to sacrifice. Winston refused. Just as Peter injected a medical cocktail of Atropine, Adrenaline and other things into his body, Tiamat shoved Winston away from Heaven. Winston awoke and ran upstairs in a flash, realizing Tiyah was who Tiamat would go after. He hopped on Ecto-5 and took off for Tiyah's apartment across town. In the hallway leading to Tiyah's place, Tiamat gave Winston one more chance to choose a sacrifice. He refused and shot at Tiamat, who simply made herself intangible. Tiamat imitated Winston's voice and knocked on her front door. Instead of killing Tiyah, Tiamat removed a portion of her soul and erased all memory of Winston and Tiyah's relationship from the world. Winston was horrified to discover Tiyah had no idea who he was. Egon, Peter, and Ray tracked Ecto-5's homing beacon and found Winston outside the apartment. After it became apparent they also didn't remember Tiyah, they concluded Tiamat induced a form of forced delusion. Peter attempted to comfort Winston but it began to rain. Three months later, the Ghostbusters took a job at Saks Fifth Avenue. Once the Class 5 ghost was captured, Winston noticed Tiyah sitting outside the nearby Pequod's. Peter decided to set up a "chance encounter" between Winston and Tiyah by letting the captured ghost go. Winston saved Tiyah from the ghost and she invited him out for coffee sometime. The next year, Winston attempted to trap Chi-You at the Madison Square Garden but learned his bond with his thralls was too strong. Casey pounced on Winston and confirmed they had to take out the thralls first. Unable to resist Chi-You's control any longer, Casey punched Winston and released him. Winston waited things out with Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael, and Peter on the second floor. He examined Leonardo's sword and noted how the balance on it was perfect. Once the proximity alert was triggered, Winston urged Leonardo and his brothers to head downstairs and suit up with the Arm Mounted Proton Packs. Peter and Winston later rushed the R&D laboratory and wrangled Chi-You before he could make good on his vow to kill Ray. However, they were both wedged in the doorway. Leonardo grabbed Winston's Trap but Chi-You yanked on Winston's stream and pulled him forward. Chi-You possessed Winston and admired his warrior prowess. He deemed it worthy of a conqueror. After knocking Ray out, Chi-You transmogrified Winston's body into a bull and attacked the Turtles. Once Michelangelo doused Chi-You in positively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime, Winston wrestled with him for control. Raphael distracted Chi-You while Leonardo shocked Winston with his pack attachment. Leonardo and Raphael helped Winston to his feet. As a show of gratitude, Winston gave two USMC Sergeant patches, he kept for luck, to Leonardo and saluted him. The Ghostbusters returned to the Firehouse from a case and discovered parallel versions of themselves let Slimer loose by accident but retrapped him. They talked. When his counterpart tried to steer the conversation back to getting home, Winston suggested it was time to show them the Interspatial Teleportation Unit in the basement. Winston revealed it didn't get much use and told them about the time they were trapped in the Collectors' Limbo. He wasn't interested in using the teleporter and being accidentally taken to a similar place. As far as he was concerned, the device could stay off perpetually. Winston and Peter investigated the Bronx Zoo with the alternate Ray Stantz and Egon Spengler. Winston and Egon paired up and searched a part of the zoo. Peter summoned them to the Heins & LaFarge Zoo Center. Winston tackled the hypnotized Ray before he walked into Peter's Proton Stream. Ray still desired to go to the Fairy Poltergeist so Winston urged someone to trap the entity. Egon tossed out his trap and captured it. Ray returned to normal. The Ghostbusters were able to stun Proteus with Proton Grenades then briefly wrangled him. He was forced to show them the future and revealed eight at once, which knocked all the Ghostbusters to the ground. Winston was the first on his team to regain consciousness. He realized the counterpart team was gone. He ran to the basement to use the Interspatial Teleportation Unit in order to mount a rescue operation. Ananke appeared and told him they were back where they belonged and the teleportation unit would not take him to them anyway. Winston disagreed they belonged in a prison but Ananke reasoned with Winston. She asked if he was certain he knew what was going to happen next then brought up how he was trapped by ghosts and man yet it was not his fate to stay that way nor was it their fate to be. Ananke teleported away. Winston conceded to her point. During an investigation in Staten Island, the Ghostbusters encountered the Sandman. He was forced into a dream state. Winston was trapped in a dream about his wedding to Tiyah at the Loeb Boathouse. Once Peter and Ray arrived, Winston became irate since the dream was the only place he didn't have to deal with them. The trio went through a door and found Egon in his dream. Once the Sandman revealed himself, the Ghostbusters visualized their equipment and attacked. Winston conjured the Proton Pistol. Winston, Ray, and Peter were able to break down his barrier and destroyed his hourglass totem before he could extract one of Egon's eyes. Sandman dispersed and the Ghostbusters regained consciousness. After Erland Vinter approached the Ghostbusters, paid the United Nations' $15,000 surcharge with a blank check, and asked for a consultation with them, Winston was instantly skeptical of his intentions. Winston had a guy run a background check on Vinter but didn't find anything shady about him. Winston was startled to hear Vinter wanted to buy the Ghostbusters. Vinter explained he wanted a paranormal eliminations service to work in concert with property acquisitions to clear valuable haunted land. Winston immediately noted that would be considered a fraudulent practice. Peck squashed the offer out of concern for the high volume of ghost activity in New York City and passed a deal to loan the Ghostbusters for up to two weeks a month. In County Clare, Ray, Winston, and Peck battled a Banshee for almost an hour. Peck almost shot them twice. Winston went with Peter and Janine to the dimension inhabited by the Ghostbusters they recently met. On their return home, the others were preoccupied with a Granny Gross that used the interdimensional portal before them. Winston opened fire on it, much too close for Melanie's liking, and Peter trapped it. He was skeptical if Kaia May could still be trusted after she passed along new demands from Erland Vinter and Loftur Þorsteinsson. Melanie believed she was telling the truth, especially about wanting the Rauoskinna destroyed. Winston went on the flight to Chiloe Island and wasn't as enthusiastic as Ray with meeting the local legends like Millalobo, a half-man, half-seal demon. The Ghostbusters went to Iceland and found Gottskalk Nikulausson's hidden tomb. Once the parallel Egon blasted the Rauoskinna out of Gottskalk's hands, Winston jumped after it. The Ghost Priests surrounded Winston and kicked at him. With the others occupied with dodging Gottskalk's attacks, Winston opened his Trap and captured every ghost. Since the Trap wasn't designed to hold that much psychokinetic energy, they ran for it and took off in their rental car. With some quick thinking, Peter untethered the book from the ghost with Slime Spritzer then Egon disrupted it further with a Proton Grenade. A day and a half later, Winston needed to take a break from the research into the Rauoskinna. He headed to the roof and found the parallel Egon studying the city-wide P.K.E. readings. Winston confided in Egon and admitted he thought the last couple of years were crazy because of the escalation of dangers they encountered. Egon shared his belief that challenges increased in order to match their capabilities and to consider otherwise would be to accept stagnation and/or irrelevance. It reminded Winston of his old commanding officer. Egon went on to share his interest in their respective team's first battle with Gozer and if it created a splintered multiverse. Winston wasn't sure anymore if he was trying to make him feel better or give him a migraine. Egon reminded him they led a more extraordinary life than most and that came with extraordinary ups and downs. Winston thanked him for the talk but Egon was oblivious. During the midnight meeting with Loftur, Jenny cast a spell from the Rauoskinna and was covered in fire. Before Winston could douse her in positively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime, everyone except him were teleported to Hell. Winston's strong faith and cross protected him from the spell. erikburnham Tweet 12/2/16 Erik Burnham says: "Winston's faith and cross protected him from the Devil. His absence here is related as he has the strongest faith among the Ghostbusters." While a great deal of time passed for them, only a minute passed for Winston. Everyone returned except Loftur and Jenny. He was happy to see Egon and hugged him. The next day, he was surprised all Egon saw after he died was "math." Winston met with Erik a few times while he gathered research for a new book about the Ghostbusters. Winston met with him again, this time at Waltz's Dining Car. Winston asked where Dan was and why Luis was present. Erik simply stated Dan was on vacation. Luis revealed the editor wanted Erik to research the Scoleri Brothers case. Winston inquired why he came. Luis insisted he liked to travel. Winston stated he wasn't part of that case as he didn't participate in digging up First Avenue. Erik cited his previous conversation with Peter. Winston clarified he went to the trial to provide moral support but wasn't in the courtroom when the bust went down. Erik brought up eyewitness statements that placed Winston at the Thurgood Marshall U.S. Courthouse but they were conflicting accounts at best. He pressed Winston to help set the record straight and stated it was something the fans were asking about. Winston caved in and told them his side of the story. Luis started the recorder. Erik found it a little convenient there was another Scoleri. Winston reminded him sometimes truth was stranger than fiction and continued with his story. Erik and Luis were stunned that's all Winston did to trap Mama. Winston emphasized not every bust was flashy. He thanked them for the pie the excused himself for another engagement he had in 20 minutes. Peter and Winston confronted the ghost of Jonas Schultz on Coney Island while Egon and Ray investigated the sewers for the true source of the disturbance. Winston easily wrangled Jonas in a stream since it was solely focused on looking at the construct of Luna Park he manifested. Peter trapped him despite his objection. Egon and Ray discovered a pool of positively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime and tried to neutralize it but it erupted over the neighborhoods. Winston was mortified. One week later, during a meeting, Winston couldn't help but point out the irony of Peck griping about a jerk from the EPA. A couple weeks later, twin Statues of Liberty appeared in New York Harbor. Peter, Winston, and Ray investigated and took readings. Back at the Firehouse, an alternate team of Ghostbusters had arrived after they saw the news report. The two teams gathered on the second floor then the discussion moved downstairs to the basement where the teleportation unit was demonstrated. Patty Tolan couldn't believe Jillian Holtzmann just stuck her head into the open portal. Winston admitted Egon tried to experiment on himself every once in awhile. Patty asked him if he ever felt the need to hide the power tools before he went home for the day. Winston admitted he did more often that she would ever know. It was determined their dimensions were overlapping. On the ride to Ellis Island, Patty finally realized Winston looked like her Uncle Bill except 30 or so years younger. Ray recalled they've seen familiar people and faces in their exploration of other dimensions. As Patty predicted based on the island's history, the entities were a group of Pirate Ghosts. The situation worsened when Jillian Holtzmann dispersed several and they formed a powerful single entity. Winston saw the similarity with the Megaspook a few years back but noted Death was the winning factor back then. Ray and Erin Gilbert managed to discorporate the entity with the Proton Bazooka then storing it in the Megatrap rigged to explode after it was lowered into the dimensional tear above the island. Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime After a surge in paranormal activity, the Ghostbusters became busy with case after case. After trapping the 9.5th entity in a row, Winston immediately noted it was getting tiring. A junior team of rookies were hired soon after. Animated Series Animated Winston still maintained the live action version's down-to-Earth, common sense approach to everything. But, he was in many cases also more practical than his live action counterpart. The following is part of the animated canon universe for this character: Primary Canon *The Real Ghostbusters *Slimer! *Extreme Ghostbusters Secondary Canon *NOW Comics "The Real Ghostbusters" *NOW Comics "The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II" *NOW Comics "Slimer! and Marvel Comics Ltd Reissues *Marvel Comics Ltd "The Real Ghostbusters" *The Real Ghostbusters Magazine series *IDW Comics "Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters" one-off *IDW Comics "The Real Ghostbusters" back up story (four part series) To read more about the Animated counterpart character, please check out "Winston Zeddemore "Animated". Trivia *According to Making Ghostbusters, the character's original name was Ramsey.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 9. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Harold Ramis says: "Stantz and Venkman and Ramsey -- the character we changed to Winston -- were all essentially the same. That was fairly representative of Dan's writing at the time. He was very much concerned with story and structure and effects, but he would sort of stay on the surface of his characters." **In the IDW Comics canon, Ramsey is Winston's middle name. Priest (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #13" (2014) (Comic p.9). Priest says: "Tiyah, do you take Winston Ramsey Zeddemore as your husband, to live together in marriage?" *In the first script Ghost Smashers, Dan Aykroyd wrote the character Ramsey with Eddie Murphy in mind. Entertainment Weekly ""Ghostbusters: An Oral History" Dan Aykroyd quote 11/7/14 Labrecque, Jeff (2014). "Ghostbusters: An Oral History". Entertainment Weekly. *The original concept for Winston was younger and hipper. The crew thought of a young black comedian like Eddie Murphy for the role. At one point, Gregory Hines was talked to, but the directors later decided that the crew needed a "straight man," and decided casting a fourth comedian to the film would put too much comedic light in the film. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 99 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Michael Gross says: "I think the original concept for Winston's character was younger and hipper. At one point, we were talking with Gregory Hines about playing the part. We also considered getting a young, black comedian -- somebody like Eddie Murphy. But in retrospect, it's probably just as well we didn't. It would have been just too much. As it is, there is a nice balance among the four characters. Winston is the moderate character against which the other three can play." *Until the final shooting draft, Winston had been seen in the script as a security man for the company. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 99 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Until the final shooting script, Winston had been seen in the script as a security man for the company. When it became apparent that the Ghostbusters had no real need for a security man, he became instead a full-fledged -- if not altogether convinced -- Ghostbuster." *In all drafts but the final, the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man was conjured up by Winston. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 184 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "In all of the drafts but the final one, it is Winston - not Stantz - who inadvertently conjures up the Stay-Puft marshmallow man." **Winston would have revealed he roasted Stay Puft Marshmallows at his grandfather's smokehouse in North Carolina when he was a child. Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1983). Ghostbusters (First Draft August 5, 1983) (Script p. 129). Winston says: "The Stay Puft-Marshmallow Man! He was on all the packages we used to buy when I was a kid in North Carolina. We used to roast Stay-Puft marshmallows on my grandpa's smokehouse fire."" *In the August 5, 1983 Draft, Winston was going to be one of the original Ghostbusters, but it was decided to have him join later to show they needed help to deal with the rising number of spooks thanks to Gozer's impending arrival.August 5, 1983 Draft of Ghostbusters via Spook Central Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 54 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads says: "The inclusion of Winston was in clear response to a perceived notion on the part of the filmmakers that the team needed to embrace a fourth member who could serve as the on-screen voice of the viewing public -- a no-nonsense professional, with a major streak of skepticism when it came to the avowed objectives of his employers. On further reflection, however, it was decided to delay Winston's introduction until after the Ghostbusters' first big score when, conceivably, they could really begin to need some augmentation." *In the August 5, 1983 Draft, Winston's resume was more detailed.Page 29 of August 5, 1983 Draft of Ghostbusters via Spook Central Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1983). Ghostbusters (First Draft August 5, 1983) (Script p. 29). Winston says: "5 years, U.S. Air Force Air Police. I mustered out as Captain, assigned to administer perimeter security at Reese Strategic Air Command base... from there I designed electronic barrier systems for Sentry Alarms and I ended up as V.P. Tactics and Training at their Pacific Headquarters... until they closed the offices there."" Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1983). Ghostbusters (First Draft August 5, 1983) (Script p. 29). Winston says: "I have a 15th degree black belt in Wing Chun boxing and I am a qualified, award-winning weapons handler."" Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 54 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "In the July and August drafts, Dana's appearance at the firehall is preceded by a scene in which Winston Zeddemore -- armed with enough references to nail down a job as security chief for the White House -- presents himself in reply to a trifling 'help wanted' ad for a guard." **In the service for five years **Air Force Police Captain assigned to administer perimeter security at Reese Strategic Air Command base **Designed electronic barrier systems for Sentry Alarms **Ended up as V.P. Tactics and Training at Pacific Headquarters until the offices were closed down. **15th Degree Black Belt in Wing Chun Boxing **A qualified award-winning weapons handler *In the August 5, 1983 Draft, Winston was slimed by Slimer instead of Peter Venkman Page 51 of August 5, 1983 Draft of Ghostbusters via Spook Central *At one point in the Dan Aykroyd-Harold Ramis collaborations, Winston had too many good lines so they began shifting Winston's attitude to Peter's. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 54 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Harold Ramis says: "As writers, we'd never done a black character. Nor had we ever written women very well. The Writers Guild sends out letters about this regularly -- 'let's see more women and more minorities.' So when we wrote Winston, I think we had our own little reverse backlash going. We bent over backwards to make Winston's character good -- and in doing so, we made him the best character in the movie. We looked at it and said: 'Jesus! He's got all the good lines.' At the same time, everybody was saying Bill's character was a little weak. So, little by little, we started shifting Winston's attitude to Bill's character -- which made perfect sense-- and we also ended up delaying Winston's introduction until much later in the film." *The scene in Ghostbusters Chapter 20: Keymaster where Ray and Winston are in Ecto-1 talking about end of the world was used to audition actors for the role of Winston. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 129 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Joe Medjuck: "This was one of the few scenes in the film that didn't have any big laughs in it, but we always liked it because it offered a possible explanation as to why the city was suddenly being plagued with ghosts. Also, it was a good scene for Winston -- in fact, this was the scene we used to audition actors for the role of Winston." *In the Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, Winston Zeddemore was in Strategic Air Command, ECM school, is a black belt in karate, and is a small-arms expert.Mueller, Richard (August 1985). Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, p. 136. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. Ray says: "Very impressive. Strategic Air Force Command ECM school... black belt in karate... small-arms expert... as far as I'm concerned, Mr. Zeddemore, you're hired." The Zeddemore's are a strict Baptist family. Winston was in the Air Force.Mueller, Richard (August 1985). Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, p. 172. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. He has younger sisters and brothers but the exact number is not specified.Mueller, Richard (August 1985). Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, p. 173. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. *Mentioned in the novelization, Winston's mother is named Lucille,Mueller, Richard (August 1985). Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, p. 124. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. whom he was living with after his stint in the Air Force for a month's time, when the "help wanted" ad for the Ghostbusters came to his attention. *In the Ghostbusters II August 5, 1988 draft, Winston's social security number was revealed to be 322-36-7366. Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 45). Winston says: "Yeah, 322-36-7366." *In the Ghostbusters II August 5, 1988 draft, Winston mentioned he was working at an airline before coming back to work with the Ghostbusters. Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 103). Winston says: "I can't believe I gave up a good, safe job with the airlines to come back to this." *In the Ghostbusters II deleted scene, Driving Miss Liberty, prior to the Ghostbusters utilizing the Statue of Liberty, Winston never visited it despite living in New York his whole life. Winston Zeddemore (2014). Ghostbusters 1 & 2 Gift Set (2014), Ghostbusters II, Driving Miss Liberty (1989) (DVD ts. 00:01-00:04). Columbia Pictures. Winston says: "I lived in New York my whole life and never visted the Statue of Liberty." *In the February 27, 1989 version of the Ghostbusters II script, during the epilogue scene, Winston alludes his ancestors arrived in America against their will on a slave ship that landed at Charleston Harbor in South Carolina.2/27/89 Script, Page 109 via Spook Central *According to the Legion miniseries, Winston has a fear of clowns. *In The Zeddemore Factor, Winston's first bust was at the Natural History Museum against Pterosaur Ghosts where he forgot to turn on his pack and got slimed. *According to the Ghost Busted (manga) from Tokyopop, Winston is said to have been in the Marines, rather than the Air Force. He still retains his old Squad Automatic Weapon (SAW), M249 Light Machine Gun, and keeps it in full working order in case of an emergency that the regular Ghostbusting equipment might not be suited for arises. *In Ghostbusters: The Video Game, it is revealed by Winston himself that he has some degree of experience in paranormal affairs. He put himself through college working as a fortune teller on Coney Island. He claims to have "Worn a red velvet cape; it was plush." GBTVGReferenceWinstonZeddemoreRV01.jpgGBTVGReferenceWinstonZeddemoreRV02.jpg *Also revealed in Ghostbusters: The Video Game is the fact Winston earned or attempted to earn a Ph.D. During their investigation at The Museum of Natural History, Winston comments "Ah, the Egypt exhibit. I practically lived here while I was working on my doctorate." Whether this occurred prior to the events in the movies, or between then and the video game, is not made clear. *After the Museum of (Super)Natural History Level (realistic version) level, one of the messages left on the Ghostbusters' answering machine is from Winston's Uncle Raymond who's coming to visit soon. Uncle Raymond; After Museum of (Super)Natural History, Firehouse 2nd Floor Answering Machine Message 11 of 11 (2009). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) - Firehouse (2009) (PC/PS3/Xbox 360). Terminal Reality. Uncle Raymond says: "Hey, Winston. It's your Uncle Raymond. I'm coming to town and I want to see you. Break out the food. Turn on the TV. I'll call you later." *At the start of the Return to the Sedgewick Level (realistic version) level, Winston reveals he pays $2000 a month for a 600 square feet walk-up (an apartment with no elevator).GBTVGReferenceWinstonZeddemoreRV04.jpg *On Page Nine of Ghostbusters: The Video Game Official Game Guide of the Realistic Version and Four of the Stylized Version, Winston's Caution Box notes he is an ex-Marine.Bueno, Fernando (2009). Ghostbusters: The Video Game Official Game Guide, p. 9 (Realistic Version) and 4 (Stylized Version). Prima Games, Roseville CA USA, ISBN 2008930552. *In the IDW Comics, Winston does not have a doctorate. This is the first instance of the ongoing series establishing it is in a continuity separate to the prime universe (the two movies and Ghostbusters: The Video Game). *In the IDW Comics, Winston won a trophy for baseball. Special Agent Melanie Ortiz (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4" (2013) (Comic p.13). Melanie says: "There was a trophy at the Firehouse." Winston Zeddemore (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4" (2013) (Comic p.14). Winston says: "Baseball. I played baseball and that catch was perfect." *On his Ghostbusters: The Board Game character card, Winston's employee ID # is listed as 111 75 0306. *In Ghostbusters International #3, page 6, Janine revealed the last time open interviews were held, Winston was the only applicant who showed up. Janine Melnitz (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #3" (2016) (Comic p.6). Janine Melnitz says: "Last time we tried open interviews, it was just Winston who showed up." *On the Dramatis Personae page of Ghostbusters International #9, Winston's bio mentions his love of baseball. *In Ghostbusters International #9, page 4, Winston admitted to Melanie he's been nervous about going underground since the encounter with the Ghost Train during the Vigo incident of 1989. Winston Zeddemore (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #9" (2016) (Comic p.4). Winston Zeddemore says: "Been twitchy about goin' underground ever since I got run over by a Ghost Train." *On the Regular Cover of Ghostbusters Annual 2017, Winston is drawn as he appeared in Ghostbusters II without the mustache. *On Page 7 of Ghostbusters Annual 2017: **In panel 2, Winston mentions he was left out of the last book about the Ghostbusters -- making light of Winston's omission from several movie posters and the like over the decades. Winston Zeddemore (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2017" (2017) (Comic p.7). Winston says: "Hell, the last time someone wrote a book about the Ghostbusters, I don't think I was even mentioned." **In panel 2, the books in Winston's backpack are about Egyptology - a nod to his doctorate in that field in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions). **Winston is wearing his staple T-shirt inspired by the Forces of Good from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Night Game" **In panel 2, Winston is eating a slice of blueberry pie. Incidentally, blueberry fudge cake is a favorite of Winston's animated counterpart. *On Page 8 of Ghostbusters Annual 2017, in panel 3, Erik notes the fans have asked - a nod to a long standing mystery of where Winston went after he appeared at the beginning of the court case in Ghostbusters II. *On page 2 of Ghostbusters: Funko Universe, Winston wears his green collar shirt seen in Volume 1 of the ongoing series. Quotes *"Ray, when someone asks you if you're a god, you say YES!" * "I hate Jell-O." * "Just once I wouldn't mind running with all those fools AWAY from the trouble!" References Appearances Primary Canon Appearances *Ghostbusters *Ghostbusters II *Ghostbusters: The Video Game Secondary Canon Appearances *'88MPH Studios' **The Zeddemore Factor **Legion 1 **Legion 2 **Legion 3 **Legion 4 *'Ghost Busted (manga)' **Chapter 1 **Chapter 5 **Chapter 6 *'IDW Comics' **"The Other Side 1" **"The Other Side 2" **"The Other Side 3" **"The Other Side 4" **"Displaced Aggression 1" **"Displaced Aggression 3" **"Displaced Aggression 4" **"Past, Present, and Future" **"Tainted Love" **"Con-Volution" **"What in Samhain Just Happened?!" **"Guess What's Coming to Dinner?" **"Ghostbusters: Infestation 1" **"Ghostbusters: Infestation 2" **Volume One ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #4 ***Issue #5 ***Issue #6 ***Issue #7 ***Issue #8 ***Issue #9 ***Issue #10 ***Issue #11 ***Issue #12 ***Issue #13 ***Issue #14 ***Issue #15 ***Issue #16 **Volume Two ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #4 ***Issue #5 ***Issue #7 ***Issue #8 ***Issue #9 ***Issue #10 ***Issue #11 ***Issue #12 ***Issue #13 ***Issue #14 ***Issue #15 ***Issue #16 ***Issue #17 ***Issue #18 ***Issue #19 ***Issue #20 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #4 **Ghostbusters Get Real ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #4 **Ghostbusters Annual 2015 ***"Daydreams and Nightmares!" ***"Hot Foot" ***"A Fall Wind in Summer" ***"World of the Psychic" **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #1 ***Ghostbusters International #2 ***Ghostbusters International #3 ***Ghostbusters International #4 ***Ghostbusters International #5 ***Ghostbusters International #6 ***Ghostbusters International #7 ***Ghostbusters International #8 ***Ghostbusters International #9 ***Ghostbusters International #10 ***Ghostbusters International #11 **Ghostbusters Annual 2017 ***Where Winston Was ***Answering The Call **Ghostbusters 101 ***Ghostbusters 101 #1 ***Ghostbusters 101 #2 ***Ghostbusters 101 #3 ***Ghostbusters 101 #4 *Ghostbusters: Times Scare! *The X-Files: Conspiracy: Ghostbusters *Ghostbusters: Deviations *Ghostbusters: Funko Universe *Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime *'Cryptozoic Entertainment' **Ghostbusters: The Board Game Gallery Overall Primary Canon Winstonhereaboutthejob.png GB1film2005chapter14sc048.png GB1film2005chapter14sc050.png GB1film2005chapter15sc040.png GB1film1999chapter20sc028.png GB1film1999chapter20sc030.png GB1film2005chapter22sc001.png GB1film2005chapter22sc012.png GB1film2005chapter22sc025.png GB1film2005chapter24sc034.png GB1film1999chapter26sc008.png GB1film1999chapter26sc015.png GB1film1999chapter27sc025.png GB1film1999chapter27sc044.png GB1film1999chapter28sc002.png GB1film1999chapter28sc012.png GB1film1999chapter28sc066.png WinstonZeddemoreInGB2CourtScene.jpg GB2film1999chapter18sc009.png GB2film1999chapter18sc011.png GB2film1999chapter18sc016.png GB2film1999chapter18sc049.png GB2film1999chapter17sc020.png GB2film1999chapter22sc035.png winstongb202.png WinstonZeddemoreGB203.jpg GB2film1999chapter26sc004.png GB2film1999chapter26sc025.png GB2film1999chapter26sc042.png GB2film1999chapter26sc061.png GB2film1999chapter28sc013.png GB2film1999chapter28sc028.png CheckingOutTheLibraryOpeningCinematic13.jpg|Winston as seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) CheckingOutTheLibraryFirehouseCinematic01.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryWinstonCinematic02.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryWinstonCinematic05.jpg GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap01.png WinstonZeddemoreTVGRV02.jpg WinstonZeddemoreTVGRV03.jpg LostIslandRisingPaintingCinematic11.jpg CentralParkCemeteryOpeningCinematic13.jpg CentralParkCemeteryOpeningCinematic15.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene10MayorRevealed11.jpg Secondary Canon WinstonZeddemoreLegion.jpg|As seen in Legion miniseries WinstonZeddemoreLegion02.jpg|As seen in Legion miniseries WinstonZeddemoreZF01.jpg|As seen in Zeddemore Factor WinstonZeddemoreGBMangaCh1.jpg|As seen in Ghost Busted (manga), Chapter 1 WinstonZeddemoreGBMangaCh5.jpg|As seen in Ghost Busted (manga), Chapter 5 WinstonZeddemoreGBMangaCh6.jpg|As seen in Ghost Busted (manga), Chapter 6 WinstonSV01.png|Winston as seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) GhostbustersinGBTVGSVsc04.png| WinstonSPVProfile.png|Winston as seen in Profile in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Portable Versions) WinstonZeddemoreOtherSide.jpg|As seen in "The Other Side 2" WinstonZeddemoreDisplacedAggression01.jpg|As seen in "Displaced Aggression 3" WinstonZeddemoreDisplacedAggression02.jpg|As seen in "Displaced Aggression 4" WinstonZeddemorePastPresentAndFuture.jpg|As seen in "Past, Present, and Future" WinstonZeddemoreTaintedLove.jpg|As seen in "Tainted Love" WinstonZeddemoreConVolution.jpg|As seen in "Con-Volution" WinstonZeddemoreGuessWhosComing.jpg|As seen in "Guess What's Coming to Dinner?" WinstonZeddemoreInfestation.jpg|As seen in "Ghostbusters: Infestation 1" WinstonZeddemoreIDWOngoing13.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #1 WinstonZeddemoreIDWOngoing5.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #5 WinstonZeddemoreIDWOngoing14.jpg|As seen in Volume 1 Issue #5 WinstonZeddemoreIDWOngoing15.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #8 WinstonZeddemoreIDWOngoing16.jpg|As seen in Volume 1 Issue #8 WinstonZeddemoreIDWVolume2Trade.jpg|As seen on back of Volume 2 TPB WinstonZeddemoreIDWOngoing26.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #9 WinstonZeddemoreIDWOngoing17.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #10 WinstonZeddemoreIDWOngoing18.jpg|As seen in Volume 1 Issue #10 WinstonZeddemoreIDW11.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #11 EdZeddemoreIDW12.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #12 WinstonZeddemoreIDWVolume3Trade.jpg|As seen on back of Volume 3 TPB WinstonZeddemoreIDWOngoing19.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #13 WinstonZeddemoreIDWOngoing20.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #14 WinstonZeddemoreIDWOngoing27.jpg|As seen on regular cover of Ghostbusters Issue #16 WinstonZeddemoreIDWOngoing21.jpg|As seen in Volume 1 Issue #16 WinstonZeddemoreIDWVolume4Trade.jpg|As seen on back of Volume 4 TPB WinstonZeddemoreIDWOngoing22.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 WinstonZeddemoreIDWOngoing06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #7 WinstonZeddemoreIDWOngoing07.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #7 WinstonZeddemoreIDWOngoing08.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #10 WinstonZeddemoreIDWOngoing23.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11 WinstonZeddemoreIDWOngoing24.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #11 WinstonZeddemoreIDWOngoing25.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #12 WinstonZeddemoreIDWOngoing09.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #13 WinstonZeddemoreIDWOngoing10.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16 FutureWinstonZeddemore01.jpg|Future version seen in Volume 2 Issue #16 FutureWinstonZeddemore02.jpg|Future version seen in Volume 2 Issue #16 WinstonZeddemoreIDWOngoing11.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #17 WinstonZeddemoreIDWOngoing12.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20 WinstonZeddemoreTMNTGB01Sub.jpg|As seen on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters #1 Subscription Cover WinstonZeddemoreIDW28.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters #1 ProtonPistolIDW14.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 WinstonZeddemoreIDWOngoing29.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 ChiYou38.jpg|Possessed by Chi-You in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 WinstonZeddemoreIDWOngoing30.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 WinstonZeddemoreIDW32.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1 WinstonZeddemoreIDW33.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #2 WinstonZeddemoreIDWGetRealIssue4RegularCover.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #4 Regular Cover WinstonZeddemoreIDW34.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2015 WinstonZeddemoreIDW35.jpg|As seen in Annual 2015 WinstonZeddemoreIDW36.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #3 PeterVenkmanIDW55.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #6 WinstonZeddemoreIDW37.jpg|As seen in The Real Ghostbusters universe in Ghostbusters International #8 WinstonZeddemoreIDW38.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #10 WinstonZeddemoreIDW39.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #10 WinstonZeddemoreIDW40.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #11 WinstonZeddemoreIDWAnnual2017SubCover.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Annual 2017 Subscription Cover WinstonZeddemoreIDWOngoing41.jpg|As seen in 1989 flashback in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 "Where Winston Was" WinstonZeddemoreIDWOngoing42.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 "Where Winston Was" WinstonZeddemoreIDW101Issue2RegularCover.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters 101 #2 Regular Cover FindYourHeroWinstonIDWAd.jpg|As seen on ad in Ghostbusters: Funko Universe WinstonZeddemoreIDW101Issue3SubCover.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters 101 #3 Subscription Cover WinstonZeddemoreTimesScare.jpg|As seen in Times Scare! WinstonZeddemoreConspiracy.jpg|As seen in The X-Files: Conspiracy: Ghostbusters WinstonZeddemoreSanctumOfSlime.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAssetswinston-zeddemore-solo.png|3d rendering of Winston Zeddemore in Ghostbusters: The Board Game GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAssetsWinston-Zeddemore-360.jpg|3d 360 Turn rendering of Winston Zeddemore in Ghostbusters: The Board Game GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTurnAroundSketchSc04.png|Winston in Ghostbusters: The Board Game Introduction Video GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentGamePlaySc05.jpg|Preview of Winston's Ghostbusters: The Board Game Character Card WinstonZeddemoreTheBoardGame01.jpg|Winston's Ghostbusters: The Board Game Character Card WinstonZeddemoreTheBoardGame02.jpg|Winston's Ghostbusters: The Board Game Character Card WinstonZeddemoreTheBoardGame03.jpg|Front of figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game WinstonZeddemoreTheBoardGame04.jpg|Side of figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game WinstonZeddemoreTheBoardGame05.jpg|Back of figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game WinstonZeddemoreDeviations01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Deviations WinstonZeddemoreIDWFunkoUniverse01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Funko Universe WinstonZeddemoreIDWFunkoUniverse02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Funko Universe Non Canon WinstoninBallroomGBTVGe3Trailersc01.png|Winston in the Alhambra Ballroom blasting at Slimer in the 2008 E3 trailer for Ghostbusters: The Video Game. Winston in the final version does not revisit the Sedgewick Hotel the first time to bust Slimer. Winston.jpg|Winston as seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) Rule 3 Trailer Category:Major character Category:GB1 Characters Category:GB2 Characters Category:GB:TVG Characters Category:Ghostbusters: TVG Characters Category:Ghostbusters: SOS Characters Category:Ghost Busted Manga Characters Category:Ghostbusters 88MPH Characters Category:IDW Characters Category:GB:TR Characters Category:GB:TBG Characters